


Blood on your shirt.

by Exlibrisashbel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exlibrisashbel/pseuds/Exlibrisashbel
Summary: Caden Hastings is an assassin working undercover as head of IT at Abstergo Entertainment's Montreal facility.Daxen Miles was a history nerd eager to work at Abstergo. Now he's a member of the Templars, and unknownly a carrier of precious memories that could end an ancient war for good.





	Blood on your shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't follow the Canon timeline, but if it did I would probably place it before unity. First fic with assassin's Creed and I hope you enjoy

"Refuse..." Berg said, pulling a gun out. 

   Daxen let a sly smile play on his lips as he took the ring from Melanie Lemay, "Who would refuse?"

   The question was left unanswered, as the three Templars in front of him celebrated briefly. He played along, sure but it felt wrong. He wasn't supposed to be here, not with them. The instinct to run filled his heart, and it took all his might to keep his feet still.

 

...........................

     

        Caden Hastings couldn't believe what he was seeing. Violet da Costa, Juhani Otso Berg, and, god, Melanie Lemay were offering Daxen Miles a place within their order.

        "God fucking dammit —Shaun, Rebecca are you fucking seeing this?"

  Rebecca's voice came through the Bluetooth first, "Shit, is that Daxen? "   

       Caden watched the footage from the Ceo's—Melanie's office in frustration as Berg pulled out a gun. Daxen didn't have a choice but to Join them. And so Daxen takes the ring with a smile, but his eyes betray him. He'd rather have the bullet.

....

> **Three weeks Later**. 

           The  first few beams of morning light shone through the window in Melanie's apartment, landing across the the two figures in her bed. 

Melanie lay with her head on Alexander Levesque's bare chest. It was so rare to catch him asleep before her. His red hair was tousled from sleep and hanging front of his closed eyes. Melanie smiled and gently pushed the waves out of his face; revealing the scar on his cheek. It was thin, starting on his upper lip and extended to his right cheekbone, ending under his eye.

Melanie smiled to herself as she remembered the day they met almost two years ago.

 

_Melanie stood in the lobby, awaiting the new research analyst, Alexander Levesque. He was almost thirty minutes late on his first day! Melanie sighed and punched her nose, as she leaned against the receptionist's desk. Her headache and frustration had began to build when she heard a voice._

_"Rough morning, Miss Lemay?"_

_Melanie jumped alittle at the sound, before realizing that the man beside her was Alexander. He stood a foot away with a goofy smile on his face and excitement in his green eyes. Melanie smiled and held her hand out._

_"Mr. Levesque—"_

 

     "Melanie?" Alexander's soft voice drew her out of her memories. He pressed a kiss against her head.

"Yes, dear?" Melanie looked towards him with a fond smile.

"Are you planning on moving anytime soon? Or am I supposed to roll you out of bed?" Alexander asked, gently pushing her off of his chest. He stood up and walked to his drawer of her dresser.

Melanie leaned back in bed, admiring his bare body. Alexander was short, barely taller then Melanie herself. He had an almost muscular frame, broad shoulders. His pale skin was broken up by an array of freckles.

"Are you sure you couldn't wait five more minutes?" She purred, stretching out her legs. Alexander smirked, pulling up his black pants, "Sorry, Melanie. You'll have to talk to my boss about that." "I _am_ your boss." "Mhm." Alex leaned down to kiss her slowly, "I'll see you at work." 

 

...........................

 

        It was the simultaneously a genius idea and the worst idea that Shaun Hastings had ever heard. _Hiding in plain sight_ , Shaun thought bitterly as he poured a costumer's coffee, smack in the middle of the Abstergo Entertainment Lobby, _Its just as inconspicuous as the piles of hay Desmond's answers used to jump into._

         They should've went with Shaun's plan of just kidnapping Daxen on his way to work instead of planting Himself and his little brother in Abstergo, but even he had to admit it wouldn't have worked. Daxen Miles was as valuable as his brother Desmond, if not more so...and the Templars already had hold of him. 

Shaun handed the gentleman his coffee, before taking the order of the next costumer. When he looked at them, he was greeted by Caden's cocky smile.

          Despite being full brothers, the two looked nothing alike aside from the shape of their eyes. Caden's hair was the vibrant red of their mother's, Shaun's was the rich brown of their father. Caden's eyes were green and Shaun's the color of a murky blue sea. Where Caden was muscular, Shaun was lean.

         "Hello, mysterious coffee guy that I have never met before." Caden leaned on the counter, as he clipped on his Id tag. Shaun glanced at the tag quickly and rolled his eyes. _Alexander Levesque_.

        "Do you have to be so blatantly obvious?" Shaun snapped, as he pulled the next cup out. 

Caden flicked Shaun's name tag, "Says Shawn Hattins, standing in the middle of the lobby." 

        Shaun grunted in response. He poured Caden's black coffee, and handed it to him "How's Melanie? Has she said anything about Miles?"  

    Caden furrowed his brow, taking a sip before answering, "Mels- Melanie hasn't said anything. Doesn't know where Miles has gone." Caden looked away, facing the door before Shaun could study his face.

" _Mels_? Really? You're not actually with her, it's a Job, Cade."

Caden clenched his jaw before tossing his coffee in a nearby trash, "I have to get to work."


End file.
